


Management

by hanyou_elf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark needs a break.  He needs a break away from everything and everyone else and he knows just how to get it.  The way he programmed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Management

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Management  
>  **Author:** hanyou-elf  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Tony Stark/Jarvis; Tony Stark/Bruce Banner; Tony Stark and Pepper Potts  
>  **Warnings:** Dubious consent of a sort; kinky masturbation;   
> **Summary:** Tony Stark needs a break. He needs a break away from everything and everyone else and he knows just how to get it. The way he programmed it.

Tony stalked angrily across Stark Tower's empty roof. He'd sent his personal minions home for the weekend, he needed space. A break that didn't involve the R and D department or Pepper who he loved dearly but needed a breather from, and the Avenger's. He was stressed, exhausted, and desperately needed release that fighting couldn't give him.

"Jarvis!" he called sharply. 

"Yes sir?" the falsely emotive AI answered promptly.

"I need Project M."

"Yes sir. Shower and prepare yourself."

He could feel himself relaxing slowly. The very thought of just having the release he needed was enough to have him breathing deeper. He stripped as he moved through his condo. It was a long walk naked through his mammoth master bedroom to his private bathroom. He could have showered in the other bathroom, but Project M was designed for use in the private bath. 

He twisted the shower knobs viciously- hotter than he was used to it, and stepped in without preamble. The water cascaded over his body, pounding into tensed muscles and strained limbs.

He knew what to expect, knew what was coming, but it still took him by surprise when mechanical arms pushed him against the wall and pinned him there. He forced a calm breath past his lips and waited. He wished he'd been cognizant enough to prep quickly. He hadn't even gotten a finger into his ass. 

When Jarvis fucked him he would be taken nearly raw. It was going to hurt, he expected it to hurt and maybe, he'd wanted it to hurt. It would give him something else to focus on, aside from his current stressed out state of being. 

"You didn't open yourself up," Jarvis said conversationally. 

"You didn't give me enough time."

Tony fought futilely against the hold his AI had on him. Project M held him captive until he'd come under the helpful guidance of Jarvis. The disembodied voice was butler, friend, and lover.

His back arched as Jarvis forced a vibrator that equated to two thick fingers deep into his body. Tony couldn't fight the impenetrable hold Jarvis had on him, but he didn't really want to either. His back arched and he clenched them shut in relief as his body welcomed the pain, the shock to his exhausted and overworked nerves. 

Jarvis was not gentle, and that was the idea. Tony groaned as Jarvis forced the vibrator deep and rotated it slowly enough that each plastic ridge of the fake dick could be felt in the tight muscles of his ass. He groaned deeply in the back of his throat.

"Take it, slut," Jarvis intoned impersonally. 

The statement was punctuated with a powerful thrust into Tony. The mechanical arm pushed the vibrator deep, and Tony gasped. The plastic tip brushed his prostate which made Tony jolt in shock at the feel and it went deeper still. 

"Fuck," Tony whimpered. His hands fisted against the shower wall and he bowed forward.

Tony rocked his hips against the cool and unforgiving shower wall, seeking any kind of friction at all. He wanted relief, and he wanted more. "Fuck," he grunted. "More!"

The vibrator in his ass withdrew and Tony sagged in relief against the wall, let the hold Jarvis maintained on him keep him from falling. He licked his lips and spread his legs just a bit more when he felt the tip of something bigger: a dildo four fingers wide and far too long. It was unforgiving silicone. 

Jarvis had it covered in a pre-lubed condom. There was no warning before the lightly lubed silicone forced its way into Tony's body. He clenched his fists tightly, the crescents of his nails dug into his palms and he clenched his teeth tightly. It was like being split open again, and even though it hurt, Tony couldn't help the soft sigh of contentment.

He couldn't believe how much he needed it, how much he felt like the world was slowly piecing itself together with each unforgiving thrust into his body. It was a slowly moving thrust, cautiously moving through him as he was immobile against the wall.

When he felt his body adjusting to the press of silicone through him, he grunted a soft "deeper!" Jarvis, ever the obedient companion, forced the fake dick deeper. The covered silicone pressed teasingly against his prostate and Tony struggled to keep himself from coming as he fought hard against the unbreakable hold.

Jarvis pulled it mostly out before he forced the dildo deeper. Tony shouted, as a sob tore its way out of his throat. There was pain and unimaginable pleasure as he let the AI work him over.

The dildo was pushed far too deep and Tony worried he might tear before it was pulled back enough to let the firm tip press against his prostate. Jarvis was not gentle as it moved the plastic over the gland. It was firm and unforgiving and Tony found himself shaking apart.

He threw his head back as orgasm ripped through him. He came, muscles clenched down tight around the condom covered silicone and come spurted against the cool wall, splattered on his chest. In the last few thrusts from Jarvis as he was fucked through orgasm, Tony groaned as it smeared into his stomach.

Tony sobbed softly as Jarvis pulled the silicone free. He trembled as the powerful hold on his wrists disappeared and he fell to his knees in the bottom of the porcelain tub. He panted as he struggled to breathe. There were hot tears in his eyes as he clenched them shut.

"Shall I call Miss Potts?" Jarvis' disembodied voice asked. 

In the aftermath of Project M, the electronic voice was harsh on his ears, it grated against him. The water, though logically he knew it was warm, wasn't hot enough and he felt like it was icy needles stabbed against his skin repeatedly.

He didn't answer and wasn't surprised when Jarvis didn't ask again. He fell to his side and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was trembling, could feel his world stabilizing around him once more. 

"Alright Tony," Pepper's voice spoke softly. He gentle hands pressed one against his shoulder, the other against his hip. "You ready to dry off and get dressed?"

Tony didn't answer. He pushed himself to his hands and knees and let Pepper take the lead she was so comfortable taking. She was the other half of him. She covered him when he needed guidance. She branched out in his name and provided necessary positive PR. He trusted her completely.

He let her soft hands guide him through mechanical movements. She turned his shower off and wrapped him in a large towel. There was a soft kiss to his shoulder as she rubbed him dry. The towel moved quickly, efficiently over his exhausted body.

"There's some cocoa on your end table. Your pants are on the counter," she gestured at the soft cotton pajama pants Bruce had gotten him for Christmas. "And I didn't see any blood, so I think you're alright there. Get dressed, Tony. I'm going to call Bruce."

He obeyed her, plaint and co-operative now that the harsh jangle of his nerves had settled. In the wake of Project M he found himself to be more agreeable than at any other time. He was a gentler person, much more understanding and relaxed. 

Pepper told him after the first time he'd used the Project he seemed to be more human than he had before. And Tony felt that was an impossibly accurate description of who he was. He pulled the pajama pants on carefully, uncaring of his current lack of clothing- she had seen every filthy inch of him.

He didn’t need anything else. He shuffled to his California king and crawled across it to the edge, to the side with the end table bearing his cocoa offering. His body was worn out- sore in all the right places and relaxed beyond belief. He couldn’t wait to fall asleep. 

“Sir, Mr. Banner has arrived,” Jarvis’ dispassionate voice alerted him. He nodded to himself and pulled the cup of cocoa- warm and not too hot, to his chest and inhaled the scent of melted rich chocolate and white chocolate. 

He shifted, the throbbing deep in his body echoed perfectly within him. He wanted to scream, to cry and rage against the world. And he wanted a repeat of Jarvis’ uninterested machinations. But most of all, he wanted to feel safe knowing that Bruce wouldn’t let anything happen to him, no matter what. 

The curly haired brunette slid unceremoniously between the sheets and shifted himself over to press invitingly against Tony’s body. “Talk, or sleep tonight?” 

“Sleep,” he answered softly. Tony had known that his voice would be raw, but he was surprised at just how raw it actually was. He hadn’t anticipated it to be so broken and strained. 

Bruce pulled him to his chest and Tony couldn’t stop the contented sigh as he relaxed into Bruce’s powerful arms. He moaned softly and shifted as he tried to find the comfort in his body. He pressed himself tight against the reassuring warmth of the other man and let his mind slow down enough so he could try to catch a few hours of sleep. 

Neither spoke of the silent tears that trekked sluggishly from Tony’s eyes or the hands he had fisted in the sturdy cotton above Bruce’s heart.


End file.
